


Writing One Great Song

by Kai517_TeenWriter



Series: Seasons of Love [1]
Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Angst, But It's Roger-Centric, Character Study, Except It's Not Just a One-Shot, Focusing on Everyone Else, It's Multiple Songfics, More Stories Later, My Second Songfic, Other, Seasons of love, So yeah, of sorts, songfic collection, there are more characters - Freeform, this is me trying to write angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17054543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai517_TeenWriter/pseuds/Kai517_TeenWriter
Summary: 'His life hadn't been perfect before, but at least it had been something.'-----A quick glimpse into the life of Roger Davis throughout the main timeline of RENT.





	Writing One Great Song

**Author's Note:**

> Book One of the "Seasons of Love" series, a collection of seven or eight character study/songfic things. XD
> 
> But, yeah, I've been wanting to write for this fandom since I joined it, so, yeah...
> 
> Without anything else being said, let's get started!
> 
> First shot: Roger...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's quite short, but (a), I wanted to get this posted as soon as I possibly could and (b) this isn't meant to be terribly long altogether. So... Yeah.

**Close on Roger: his girlfriend, April, left a note saying 'we've got AIDS' before slitting her wrists in the bathroom...**

The pain was unbearable. He had been okay--  _she_ had been okay-- and their lives (or  _life_ ) had been just fine. April had always been there for Roger: the encouraging smile in the front row, the comforting arms that would wrap around him and remain there for however long he needed them.

He had feared mortality-- for what person  _didn't_ fear death, even in the slightest form?-- but April had helped teach him to live his life without fear of the future.

And then... She was gone.


End file.
